Love? Surely not Could it Be?
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: What if Danny realized he loved Sam before the Last episode? Like in the first season perhaps? Between episode one and two? Well I figured I would put this here for all the person her had reviewed on What if? Livin' Large... That person is DannySamLover20! Thank you for reviewing know there will be more chapters to this! I hope you like it! Discontinued. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Love? Surely Not... Could it be?**

Danny was walking down the street, like any normal kid. Except, Danny was special, he was a halfa. Half kid and half ghost, yeah things are pretty good on this street, he thought. I wonder where Sam is though? She was at school but I didn't see her after lunch. Maybe her parents took her to see some one or perhaps go to their summer house earlier than last year? I hope I get to see her tomorrow though, I still haven't told her how I feel yet, he thought troubled.

"Hey look, It's the Goth that Fentena is always hanging around. I wonder, what's wrong with her?" He heard Dash around the corrner in an alley. "Is she stupid or is she just ignorant to be hanging around a boy that is way less cooler than myself. Maybe she likes Fentenia?" He joked and Danny heard a laugh in response.

"Yeah, she's just that much of a loser to like him!" Kwain said bursting out laughing.

"Go pick on someone your own size, Dash and Kwain." He said standing in the opening of the alley. Danny seen a girl on the ground shivering. She had black hair and an outfit that resimbled Sam's a lot. He walked over to her and grabed her hand. Instantly she stopped shaking. "Sam? Sam is that you?" He questioned.

The girl opened her eyes and he wasn't at all surprised to find the violet eyes that he loved so much. "Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse. He didn't respond. "Danny?" She asked again trying to get his attention. She started to shake as she seen his eyes turn into the green eyes of his alter ego. She seen as he snapped back to reality as he felt her shaking against him.

"Sammy? Can you walk?" He asked. She shook her head 'no'. "Alright then. You'll have to hang on then, because I have a feeling that we are going to be chased." He whispered. Danny then took off at a sprint and propelled Sam and him over a couple of trash cans and then hid in an alley. "Going ghost," He whisphered and he was standing as Danny phantom. He went invisable and waited for a while after Dash and Kwain had left before checking if the coast was clear. He looked both ways, got back in the alley, and detransformed into Danny Fention.

"Come on Sam, I got to get you home." He said in a hushed but determained tone. Sam nodded and looked at Danny with sleepy eyes. "Please don't kill me, mr and mrs Manson." He kept murmuring, despite his company.

"I love you Danny." she replied as she felt her head slip onto his shoulder and let the darkness take over her vision. She didn't see or feel when he stopped for a moment and smiled.

"I love you too, Sammy." He said as he kissed her check and continued onward. He didn't notice the way her thin line of a smile turned into a wide one as she slept on his shoulder.

**_ THE END **

**Just kidding. this is chapter one, I just haven't named all of the chapters that I will be posting yet. So you know when I will upload this from my lovely profile. I hope I updated it. Please read all of it until you feel the need to stop. Thank you for reading this one! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Parents Part I

**Love? Surely Not... Could it be?**

**Hey guys! So, Good news... I am NOT DEAD! Bad news... I'm STILL SINGLE! I mean, I love fanfiction with all of my heart... but not everyone posts a review on a story. Honestly, I don't post reviews on half of the stories that I read... cuz most are on my fanfiction app that one of my besties said to get and I did... It WON'T LET ME REVIEW AND SHARE THE LOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE! I mean I love that app, but app maker... the struggle is real. I mean I am sitting there at study hall reading a story, I come to the end and the author puts an a/n saying that they'll update soon and it has been a year or two since they had uploaded and i'm just like... "GREAT! NOW I CAN'T SAY I WANT MORE FANFICTION! THNX APP-CREATOR!" and all the people (including the teacher) is staring at me. And the next thing I know, the teacher snatches my phone up, looks at what I was doing, gives me the phone back like it wasn't a big deal...YASSSSSSSSS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... IF i did I would at least make fifteen seasons cus let's be real... that show went a little bit too fast. (The struggle is real is from iisuperwomanii from )**

**Previously...**

"I love you Danny." she replied as she felt her head slip onto his shoulder and let the darkness take over her vision. She didn't see or feel when he stopped for a moment and smiled.

"I love you too, Sammy." He said as he kissed her check and continued onward. He didn't notice the way her thin line of a smile turned into a wide one as she slept on his shoulder.

**Chapter 2: Knowing the parents more? Part I**

Danny didn't like being stared at. The Mansons, excluding Sam, didn't know this. So when he had walked up to their house, with Sam in his arms... they called for people who stared at him like he was an alien. Well, technecly he was half ghost but they didn't know that. At least he hoped they didn't. They had tried to pull Sam of off him, but she didn't seam to want to let him go.

They relnctantly told him to put her in her room and then join them for dinner later. He nodded and accepted their request and did as he was told, and left. He didn't like being stared at him from the window. He assumed it was because they were warning him to stay away.

Acctually, they were amazed that he had done that. Usually, unless it envolved Sam, he wouldn't do it at all. They didn't think he would acctually leave. Something must have happened between them. We have to do something about this... I don't want anything upseting my sammy-kins... they both thought.

"I should go see if she's awake." Pamala said. She walked up the steps and snuck in her daughter's room. "Sammy?" she whispered.

"But Tucker, why did he leave? " Talking on the other end wasn't heard by her mother. "Well, you usually don't listen to them..." The person on the other end spoke again. "What do you mean they are sick! Have you seen them?! They NEVER get sick!" Pamala watched as her daughter tapped her foot irritably. Her daughter's face contorted into one of rage. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU UNTIL NEXT MONTH!" She hung up the phone and for the first time since she was five.

"Are you alright Sammy-kins?" She asked walking into her room fully. She turned around and hugged her. "Is it danny?"

She sniffed."No, it was Tucker." The doorbell rings. "Is that Danny?" Pamala nodds. Sam lets go of her and runs to her mirror. She smooths her hair and takes her boots off and then puts on a pair of house shoes. She runs to her closet and puts her robe on. "Come on mom. I'll go set the table."

"Where you awake during Daniel's and my convorsation?"

"No. He filled me in when I woke up from him putting me in bed. " She then rushed down the stairs and run into danny. "Oh, danny, I was just coming down for dinner..." she said and then tried to get up.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just try to get to dinner. Uhm... I brought you flowers. You know, they didn't have any black ones so I got purple ones." He handed her purple roses.

"Well, daniel, let's go eat." Sam's dad said. They made thier way to the kitchen. "So, I don't really know a lot about you boy. When were you born?"

"June 17, 1999." He pulls out Sam's chair and she sits down.

"But samantha says that you're in her grade. Why did you stay back?" He asked putting his napkin in his lap. Danny and Sam look at eachother and then back at their plates. "Well?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CLIFFY CUZ YOU GUYS KNOW I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


End file.
